


At First Sight

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor finds something promising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jaiden_s for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for tripledogdare, for their second challenge: First Impressions.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Imladris, 1698 Second Age**

The valley was magnificent. The days spent walking through the wilderness with barely anything to eat and the breath of the Enemy on their backs were almost worth this sight of a lush, green refuge. Erestor sat on the ledge of a precipice, eating berries from the shrub to his right, casting a last appreciative glance before leaving. Since the almost accidental discovery of the secluded cove, he had spent three days inspecting every corner, nook and cranny, assessing every rock, tree, rivulet with the eye of a settler, of one who would need rock for building, wood for building and for fire, water for drinking, land to cultivate and to graze, walls to defend them. In his heart, he already called it ‘cove of rivers’ or variations thereof. High rocky walls protected three sides of the valley.

The opposite slopes of these walls were so hard to climb that it would be very unlikely any strangers or envoys of the Enemy would climb them and find the valley. The forth, lay hidden by a thick forest at the base of the mountain. Despite the high walls, the valley was broad enough to receive sun. It was summer and Erestor know that in winter the rays would shine lower. Still, if they had enough sun for the lush vegetation, they would also have enough to grow food. The bottom of the valley was almost flat. Erestor could already see wheat growing, vegetable gardens and further away, on the sweet slopes, pastures with fat lambs. Food. This valley could give it. He touched the pouch of dark, fragrant soil he was carrying back to Lord Elrond. On the north slope there were a few rocks that intrigued him. He was no miner, but he could swear there was some kind of metal there. He had also taken a sample of that for the few surviving miners and blacksmiths of Ost-en-Edil to take a look. The land was rich, and it was right.

Along the long and difficult road the refugees Ost-en-Edil had tracked, Elrond had constantly sent scouts ahead to detect possible enemies, but more importantly, to find a refuge that would take them all. Many shook their heads, saying that they should just find a way back to Lindon, but like a few others, Erestor suspected that Lindon would fall next. And besides, the city could never be more than a temporary solution – it was already full to the brim with earlier refugees and the word ‘hunger’ was being whispered. Elrond was right to search for a home, but of the interesting places the other scouts had reported, none was completely right and Elrond had pressed them on to somewhere safer and lusher.

Erestor remembered what had been said each time: one of the valleys had been too open to defend, the other too rocky to cultivate; the other to high upon the hills to ever completely thaw in spring. But not this one. It was virtually inexpugnably, perfectly hidden, lush, temperate, with plenty of running water and a bed flat enough to grow some cereals. And it promised to have useable land for all and more, if more refugees ever came.

Yes. In his heart, Erestor knew that this would be their home.

 

_Finis  
June 2008_


End file.
